Trapped
by Azulastalker
Summary: Prince Nuada is locked up in the BPRD so he will not harm any humans, but he starts to talk to someone in the next cell over. How will this play out?


**So I'm using a Heroes OC that I made for the OC in here, but don't worry no characters from Heroes will be named and everything will be explained that comes from Heroes.**

Prince Nuada glared angrily at Manning, not believing what he was asking.

"Please, Your Highness, just so everyone stays safe." Manning tried again to plea with him.

"You want me to agree to be locked up in a cell for the rest of my days?" Nuada restated Manning's proposal.

"Please, brother. So we know for sure that no more humans will get hurt by your hands." Nuala pleaded with him.

Nuada stared into his sister's face and finally agreed.

"Very well. I will do it. For Nuala." Nuada told them.

Manning smiled and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada stared up into the fluorescent lights on his bed with white sheets in his room with white walls. He was now wearing a grey shirt and sweatpants, the usual outfit given to their prisoners. He heard the sound of something hitting the wall coming from the wall next to him. It sounded like a rock. Was there someone in the cell next to him? He began to get annoyed as the sound continued.

"Stop that!" He shouted and he heard whatever was being thrown fall to the ground. He had startled whoever was in the cell next to him.

"You don't have to shout, you know." A female voice floated towards him from the other side of the wall.

"It was annoying." Nuada explained.

He heard her huff and then silence.

" . . . What's your name?" She asked him.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance." He told her.

"A prince? How on earth did that nervous idiot Manning get a prince in here?"

He laughed at her tone. She obviously hated Manning.

"And just who are you?" He asked her.

"Eve. Eve Linderman. I really don't belong here, but I deserve to be. I must repent for my sins." She said it in almost a trance.

"Sins? What sins?" He was slightly curious.

"The almost murder of billions of people. And I sunk a city. Or released some lunatic who sunk a city for me." She explained.

"The murder of billions? The humans?" Now he was interested.

"Yes! All they do is continue their cycle of war, famine, and disease! We need to start over, and this time it will be better." Her voice said. She got abruptly quiet after that.

Nuada chuckled slightly.

"That is interesting. I am in here because I almost unleashed the Golden Army onto the human race, exterminating them all. And now I find someone who shares my views on the world trapped here." He told her.

Eve was quiet for a minute.

"It was my late husband, actually, who had those views. I only believed in them because he did. You see, I was designed for him. I was born normal, but then these people came and took me and changed my DNA so now I have all of these abilities. Then I was given to him so he could achieve his mission. . . I loved him. And now he's dead." She said the last bit with a sad tone in her voice.

"I understand your pain. The woman that I have loved for my entire life has given her heart to another." Nuada comforted her.

"Oh I know how that feels too! I loved this man, still do, who is the sweetest man you'll ever meet. But he's never loved me." She explained.

"Man?" Nuada stopped suddenly.

"Yes, a man. I am straight, you know." She told him, confused by his reaction.

"You are human?"

"Well I guess. Though I've been told that my DNA is different than a regular human's. Why? Aren't you?"

His nose crinkled in disgust. He was talking with a HUMAN. He had been making friends with a HUMAN.

Eve was still perplexed by his reaction.

"Hello?" Her voice floated into his ears once again.

"You filthy human! You deserve to be locked up! Like the rest of your race!" He shouted at her.

"Hey now-!" A door opening stopped her rebuttal. It must have been in her cell.

"It's time for your pills." A male voice said from Eve's cell.

"Alright." She didn't seem to care about taking them.

It was almost silent except for the sound of pills then water being put into her mouth.

"Let me check." The same male voice said again. Another moment of silence. "Alright."

The door was closed again and for a moment they sat there in silence.

"The pills are to control my abilities." Eve explained. "I don't need to get out of here. I must be kept away from the world."

Nuada didn't respond, still slightly angry at the fact that she was human.

"I guess you can say they make me more human. They take away the one thing that makes me different." She paused in talking. "Tell me more about the woman that you love."

Nuada reluctantly began to talk to her again. He did want to talk about Nuala . . .

"We share a special bond. We can tap into each other's minds and get hurt when the other one does." Nuada could feel his sister's happiness with Abraham right now and it made him mad. "It's through this link that I have grown to love her . . . "

Nuada talked to Eve about Nuala and she listened with rapt attention. He learned to ignore the fact that she was human while they talked. It was always nice to talk to someone in a place that was so isolated.

**Okay, so I was thinking of just leaving it like this, as a one shot. If you think I should continue, tell me and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
